The Question Game
by Ordinary.Day
Summary: A little game i made up for the Cullens to play,...look at my profile for some big news!
1. The Question Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. So yea. Or any characters or ideas…Alice POV

"What do you say we go outside and do something?" I asked hopping up and down.

"How about we don't?" It was Edward who answered me. Why did he always have to ruin my fun? I growled at him and looked at Jasper with my best puppy eyes.

"Jasper…Edward's being mean to me. Aren't you gonna do something?" I was staring at him knowing he couldn't resist. He then turned to look at Edward, just staring at him.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna like it," he said groaning. I started running towards Bella's house because I knew she didn't want to miss out in this.

I knocked on her door and Charlie answered. "Alice! What are you doing here? Come to get Bella for another shopping spree?"

"Umm… not exactly. We are just gonna hang out at our house to day." He let me in and as I was running up the stars, I saw Bella on the top of the landing on the ground. "Bella, did you fall down again?" She answered with a groan and then stood up. She had a bruise on her elbow and as soon as I saw that, I burst out laughing and she replied with a, "Shut up, Alice, it hurts. Give me your hand, I need some ice."

"That was harsh. Well, anyways, we are gonna do something back at our house. Your coming," I said that more as a command than a question. I dragged her towards the door.

We were in my Porsche and as usual she told me to slow down. We were at the house now and everyone was outside. Maybe Edward had read my mind or something and told everyone because Emmet was jumping up and down al lot and Edward was pouting.

We got out of the car and Bella went over to Edward and started kissing him. "Get a room guys." Emmet was next to them and now was over by Jasper and me. Now that everyone was her, I called out, "Who knows what we're gonna do today?" Everyone raised his or her hands except Bella; she just stared at me, appalled.

"No, Alice, we are gonna do NOTHING!!" I remembered what happened last time and shuddered.

"Well, they moved a few months ago so we don't have to worry any more." Everyone was sitting now and I thought I would just start without Bella knowing. "Edward, what is the most horrible thing someone could make you do?" He pulled Bella onto his lap and continued.

"Fight Jacob with Bella watching." Bella stared up at him with loving eyes, then turned towards me with questioning eyes.

"This game is called the Question Game. Someone asks someone else a question involving an action, then that person has to do it or the opposite of the action." She stared at Edward then me, Edward then me for like 5 seconds.

I got the video camera and everyone got in Emmett's jeep. We drove to the boundary line and thankfully Jacob was there. He walked over to us while saying, "What do you want, bloodsuckers?"

We held Bella while Edward got into the hunter's crouch. Jacob did the same.

Edward was about to spring when Jacob suddenly stood up and went, "Meoww." Edward just stood up, cocked his head to one side, and stared at him. Suddenly, Jacob pushed Edward down and ran like there was no tomorrow.

"If you show that at the reunion, Alice, I swear you will die." We all started laughing our heads off, even Bella. We got back in the Jeep and drove back to the house. Once we were inside, Emmet asked Edward, "What's the best thing that has ever happened to you?"

"When I met Bella. What can you possibly do for that?" Then, Edward stared at Edward while glaring at him.

"You have to pretend you don't know Bella for a week." His smile had turned into a smirk and we all gaped at him with wide eyes.


	2. The Day Hell Sprung Loose

The Day Hell Sprung Loose

EdPOV

I pounced on Emmett and at that second, Rosalie came through the door and saw what was happening. Since she didn't know what we were playing, she grabbed me off of Emmett and hit him with her stilettos. "You know, that didn't hurt, Rosalie. Okay nowww it's hurting. Burning not good. Owwww."

"Serves you right to not pounce on my husband for no good reason. Well, maybe sometimes." As I explained to her what he had done she first, scowled Emmett, then stared laughing. I pounced on her, just then after to be pounced on by Emmett.

This continued for a few seconds until Bella spoke up. "Can we like continue with the game, now. I'm starting to enjoy it."

"What!! Bella actually enjoys one of our games???"

Everyone jus stared at Bella not saying a word. She continued with trying to explain why she was starting to enjoy the game, but we wouldn't stop laughing.

I tried to put her on my lap, but then Jasper held her back while saying, "Remember what Emmett made you do?"

I had a dark thought in my mind on how to kill Jasper and thought of a very convenient and slow way. Instead, I got the most wonderful thought on how to fix this whole mess without 'anyone getting hurt' as Esme puts it. I would just reintroduce myself to Bella.

What a pity my idea was though because Alice saw what I was going to do and right before I was going to do it, she said, "Don't you dare, Edward. I don't know if you remember the rules, but they say 'If Emmett asks Edward to not know Bella for a week, he cannot reintroduce himself to her.'"

If I could cry, I knew at that moment I would. Bella tried to push Alice down, but she ended up rebounding off of her and was knocked out cold. That was the moment that all Hell broke loose. Everyone started pouncing on one another and Emmett eventually ended up falling on Bella. Well, obviously, Bella woke because of the immense weight on her body. I pushed Emmett off of her, but a second before Jasper tripped me and I ended up falling on top of Emmett.

By this time, Bella was once again knocked out cold. Carlisle heard all the ruckus and came bounding down the stairs yelling at the top of his lungs, "WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN HERE? ME AND ESME ARE…"

We then stopped and Emmett and me got off of Bella.

Jasper finally getting what Carlisle was talking about, stated, "EWWWW!!!"

Carlisle then went back upstairs and everyone started to help Bella up, but then decided to leave her on the ground and keep playing the game without her.

Emmett asked his final and most devastating question of all, "Edward… What is the weirdest thing that you have ever done and who do you hate the most?"

"The weirdest thing that I have ever done is read a cat's mind and the person that I hate the most, as everyone knows, is Jacob."

"What I want you to do it read a cat's mind and tell Jacob what she is thinking in her native tongue of course."

I glared at Emmett while fake sobbing. They all just stared at me. This time we got in Alice's Porsche and drove over to the pound to get a little kitty cat. We bought the kitty and drove down to the reservation, over the boundary line of course. Jacob was not there this time and we had to ask Quil if Jacob was there. He said he wasn't there, so I decide that since I hated Quil just as much as Jacob, so I could do the cat thing on him instead. I was getting tired of the cat talk so I wanted to get this over with very very badly.

In the car that cat said, "Meow. Ma e ow. Mow mumow."

Which translated to "I hate all you people. Let me out of this stupid car."

So anyway, I told that to Quil and he stared at me like I was babbling idiot. They all started laughing as I ran toward the car leaving the kitty to go to Quil.

We drove back to the house and saw that Bella was still on the ground and she was foaming at the mouth. We stayed blear away from her. I turned toward Alice. "It's my turn." And then I cocked my head to one side.


	3. MONKIES!

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, but I do own Michael, the vampire kitty. LOL :)**

**EmPOV**

Alice ran. Jasper, noticing all the hate and sadness in the room, got up and gave Edward the death glare. He ran after his wife and asked her, "What's wrong?"

She replied with a, "Edward will ask me to make jambalaya and that I have to take it to someone that will eat it all and then they will go into a confused state." I heard her say that all of us were going back to the reservation. Being too lazy to get into a car, we ran there.

Jacob was just turning back into a human, when Alice called Jacob over. Apparently he likes jambalaya, because when he saw it, he said, "My Ma use to make that in Louisiana!"

We saw him stuff his face, and I think I even threw up a little inside my mouth. A few minutes later, the worst possible person showed up, Carlisle. He sees Jacob and asked what we were doing to close to the boundary line.

Jacob, because of the poison, goes into a state of confusion. He turned toward Carlisle, hugged him and screamed, "Jambalaya Papa!"

*********************************************************************************************************************

We were bored once again at the house when we hear the doorbell ring. It was Charlie. Esme yelled for Charlie to come in. everyone was trying to see what he was carrying in a little box when he said, "Happy Birthday, Emmett!" Me, already a little high, saw the kitty and bite it. Everyone was staring at me and I needed to back myself up. "I got hungry! What do you people want from me!"

Jasper comes up to me and says, "Whatch ya gonna name him?"

"Michael the Vampire Kitty!"

We here a meow from the next room and we went to investigate it. It was Michael. He was twitching. I don't think kitties are suppose to be turned into a vampire.

I said, "Getting on with life," and went back to the living room. Esme was there and she looked really mad. I hope it wasn't because of the vampire kitty thing. She then yelled, "I banish you!"

Alice whispers next to me, "I didn't know she could yell that loud."

"I heard that!"

*********************************************************************************************************************

I went to the store after my banishment. I needed some groceries anyway. While I was there, I made a purchase of rubbing alcohol. _I might as well drink it,_ I thought.

I sneaked back to the house and told everyone to come outside.

"We might as well continue the game."

Everyone agreed. It was time for Alice to ask Jasper something.

"What would you hate to do?"

Jasper, being a genius, said, "I would hate to burn the reservation I love so much."

We knew that he was being sarcastic, but the rules stated that you could do the opposite of the action. So it was off to the reservation, _yet again_!

With our portable lighters, we burned the reservation to the ground. We didn't notice Jacob though. He was on the ground crying like a little baby. Edward, also being high, said "FROSTPAW!!" while his arms out during each syllable. Jacob stopped, stared and then screamed louder, "I WANT MY MOMMY!!"

Knowing that Edward wanted his revenge, I just _happened_ to carry a crowbar in my back pocket and told Edward to take it. I was sad. He didn't even say thank you, but I was all better when I saw what he was doing to Jacob. He was hitting him with the crowbar while screaming, "REVENGE!!"

I was so very, VERY bored, so I started running around in the fire, yelling, "I'M IMMORTAL!!" I was high. I didn't care. I heard Rosalie getting mad yelling, "You idiot! You're going to kill yourself!"

I looked over to the sunset, and saw Alice and Jasper making out. I told them to get a room and then ran back home.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"Was is Bella doing on the floor and twitching?"

Uh oh. It was Carlisle. Hopefully it won't be too bad this time. Well, not as bad as the mouse, the keychain, and the rubber band incident. I shuddered. He opened his mouth, then shut it, then opened it again.

"You are confined… to Jacob Black's house."

We all gasped. We hoped that he didn't have to go there again.

*********************************************************************************************************************

We knocked on his house's door, and he opened it and said, "I got a call from your 'dad' and he said that I could make you guys do anything that I want. So, drum roll please, I'm going to make you clean my room! Dun dun duun!"

"NOOO!!!!" we all screamed.

We went to his room, plugging our noses and started to pick up. For some strange reason, there was Plexiglas across one wall, so we could look at Jacob. He was now wearing a black trench coat and his hand was in it. Alice, summoning her long forgotten x-ray vision, she saw Jacob holding a gun in his coat. As she looked over to him, pulled out his hand holding the gun and snickered and put it back in.

All of the sudden, Mike comes in carrying Bella who was still foaming at the mouth. He said through the Plexiglas wall, "I went to your house to go make out with Bella, but then the foaming, the twitching, the ahhh!!" Bella was then soaring through the air toward the wall. And, of course, she bounces off and lands on him.

She finally wakes up. She sees Jacob with the gun, looks at Mike and wakes him up saying, "These are our last moments, Mike. Kiss me!" He didn't though because she still had foam on her mouth.

We heard a gunshot and Bella was on the floor. Rosalie ran through the Plexiglas while he was turning into a werewolf. From behind, Jacob and Rosalie heard Charlie and Mrs. Newton walking through the house toward Jacob's room. This is what they saw: Rosalie Cullen biting a very big dog on the neck and the rest of the Cullens cleaning Jacob's room; Mike on the floor with Bella shot and bleeding, twitching, foaming on the floor.

Then me not being high anymore, but just felt like it, crashed through the rest of the Plexiglas wall, yelling, "MONKIES!!" Everyone stared at me and then fainted. It was fun!

**A/N: ****Sorry the chapter was so long, but I had to get everything in. I promise the next chapter will be a little shorter. The scene with Jacob, the trench coat, and the gun is from the movie **_**Adventures in Babysitting**_** and I don't own it. I need something funny to happen between Bella and a random Cullen and I need some ideas. Help! Thanks! :)**


End file.
